Sergent Sagara
by mimi yuy1
Summary: De retour de mission, le sergent Sousuke Sagara retrouve enfin celle qu'il doit protéger. Mais les retrouvailles ne se passent pas comme il l'avait prévu. OS Non Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffns@yahoo.fr

Origine : Full Metal Panic

Genre : Un sergent punching ball ^_^;; Sinon, c'est du Shojo *^__^*

Remarque : L'histoire se situe à la suite de la trilogie concernant le passé de Sousuke

J'avais mis un autre titre au départ mais vu qu'en fait l'histoire ne correspondait pas, je l'ai changé (en pire, je crois mais bon tant pis ^_^ ) Toute façon, c'est pas comme si cette fic allait attiré beaucoup de monde ^_^ Pour les courageux lecteurs qui se lanceraient quand même dans sa lecture, je précise qu'elle est peu travaillée et très light. C'est juste un texte que j'avais initialement écris pour moi et moi seule. Alors ne vous attendez pas à un chef d'œuvre ! (Pas que celles que je travaille en soit pour autant ^_^ ). Juste trois / quatre scènes entre deux beaux jeunes gens ^__^

Sergent Sagara. 

Terminée. Sa mission en Afghanistan était terminée. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'il s'agissait d'une triste et misérable défaite. Tous les membres de l'expédition avaient péri excepté lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait une telle expérience mais plus que jamais, il se sentait responsable de cet échec. Il les avait accompagné en qualité de guide et n'avait pas été capable de s'intégrer suffisamment au groupe pour y faire entendre sa voix. Ils étaient donc morts par sa faute. Son unique faute.

De retour au port d'attache de la Mithrill, il fut décidé à la suite d'une réunion avec ses supérieurs qu'il reparte sur sa précédente mission. Il allait donc pouvoir la retrouver. Chidori. Peut-être trouverait-il une fois de plus la force d'oublier ces derniers évènements en se concentrant sur sa protection. Non seulement, il se rendait compte qu'il prenait à présent du plaisir à côtoyer cette jeune fille. Mais il espérait que sa présence et sa bonne humeur l'aiderait à combattre le retour de ses démons.

*-*-*-*-*

De retour dans la ville de Kyoto, il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer chez lui, se dirigeant tout aussitôt en direction du Lycée. Il pouvait en pressant le pas, arriver à l'heure pour les cours de l'après midi. Ses compagnons avaient reçu pour instruction d'abandonner leur remplacement au moment même où il serait de nouveau auprès d'elle. Bien qu'il ignorait totalement où ils se trouvaient, il savait qu'eux avaient déjà du le repérer depuis bien longtemps, s'apprêtant donc à lever leur siège. Ils allaient enfin souffler.

Arrivant à la grille d'entrée, il la vit debout semblant attendre quelqu'un. 

- Chidori.

Heureux de la revoir après cinq jours de cauchemar éveillé, le jeune sergent se permit de lui sourire une fraction de seconde. Mais l'adolescente, trop occupée à lui en vouloir, ne le remarqua même pas. Au lieu d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le retour de son garde du corps, elle entama aussitôt une longue série de reproches sur le fait que personne ne pouvait donc compter sur lui en raison de sa disparition inexpliquée au cours de ces cinq derniers jours.

A première vue, il en déduisait que Melissa et Kurz ne lui avaient pas parlé de sa mission. Si tel était le cas, cela signifiait donc qu'elle n'avait pas à en avoir connaissance. Cette dernière étant classée 'Hautement confidentielle', il ne chercha pas plus loin et assuma sans dire un mot, la liste des remontrances.

- Tu exagères !!! Partir ainsi sans prévenir personne, pas même moi alors que nous avions prévu de….

Folle de rage, Chidori l'abandonna sans un mot de plus devant le lycée.

-*-

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Et pourquoi Partait-elle soudain alors que l'heure des cours était déjà bien entamée ?

- Où vas-tu ?

- Voir des amis qui ne m'abandonnent pas au dernier moment.

- Mais tes cours.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes Dimanche. Nous ne devions pas nous retrouver ici pour les cours que je sache.

- Que ?

La laissant prendre de l'avance, Sousuke se souvint soudain qu'il lui avait effectivement promis de l'accompagner là où elle le souhaitait ce jour même. Ils avaient fixé le rendez-vous à 10h, il était 14h. Les derniers évènements le lui avaient fait oublier et la jeune fille semblait très mal le prendre. 

Il la rattrapa aussitôt.

- Pardonne moi. J'ai du m'absenter quelques jours et puis ca m'est sorti de l'esprit.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Enervée au plus au point, Chidori marcha un peu plus vite pour le distancer. Vaincu par sa peine de la voir réagir si durement, le soldat se contenta donc de la suivre à distance. Il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en relations humaines pour se permettre de comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur.

-*-

Elle fulminait de rage sans toutefois se poser les bonnes questions sur le pourquoi de son absence. Arrivée enfin à destination, elle s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

- Et arrêtes de me suivre !!

- Ma mission est de te protéger.

- Je me suis très bien passée de tes services pendant ton absence alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continuerais cette stupide mission.

- Les ordres sont de..….

- Tu m'énerves avec tes ordres !

Elle sonna à l'interphone, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble avant de lui crier qu'elle ne souhaitait plus jamais le revoir et encore moins qu'il l'accompagne chez SES amies

-*-

C'est ainsi que la jeune femme resta toute l'après midi avec ces amies de classe, l'esprit ailleurs.

- Quel temps ! Il ne cesse de pleuvoir depuis plus de trois heures.

- hum.

- Chidori t'es avec nous ?

- Hum ?

- Ok.

Un pincement plus tard et la dites Chidori revenait douloureusement à la réalité.

- En voilà des manières !

- Désolé mais cela fait des heures qu'on te parle sans que tu n'écoutes le moindre mot.

- Excusez moi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre maintenant.

- Comme tu veux. A demain.

- A demain.

Etrangement mal à l'aide, Chidori reprit donc l'ascenseur puis sortit de l'immeuble quand elle le vit. Il était resté assit sur les marches menant à l'entrée, immobile malgré la pluie glaciale qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis son arrivée. Sa mine défaite l'incitait à aller vers lui pour qu'elle s'excuse. Mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Elle passa donc devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. 

Imperturbable, le jeune homme réagit par automatisme. Il se leva et la suivit de nouveau, son esprit perdu dans les horreurs de la guerre.

-*-

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de chez elle quand excédée, l'adolescente s'arrêta une dernière fois pour se tourner vers son ombre, parapluie à la main.

- Tu vas t'arrêter oui ?

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Moi je te le donne. Mieux, c'est un ordre. Tu ne souhaites pas plus que moi rester ainsi alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?

- Tu peux….

- Et arrête de faire comme si tu avais un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Où étais-tu si j'avais eu besoin de ton aide cette semaine ?

- Melissa et Kurz ne t'ont jamais quitté.

- Faux, je ne les ai jamais vu.

- Mais ils n'ont jamais été à plus de quelques secondes de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ils avaient pris la relève le temps de ma ….

Voyant la soudaine hésitation sur les lèvres du jeune homme, Chidori comprit qu'il venait d'être à deux doigts de lui avouer quelque chose qu'il devait garder secret. Rien de mieux pour attiser sa curiosité.

- ….de ta ?

- Rien.

- Non il n'y a pas rien. Où étais-tu donc depuis 5 jours ?

- Je ……….. Vacances.

-*-

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé et encore, cela venait d'une publicité qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'eux où une agence de voyage promotionnait de nouveau billets pour les prochaines vacances d'hiver.

Peu dupe, Chidori le regarda attentivement.

- Sousuke.

Et étonnamment il réagit enfin à son nom. Relevant son visage, il la regarda soudain avec une profondeur qu'il n'utilisait jusqu'ici que lors de ses combats. Elle n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, qu'il s'approche et la prenne dans ses bras. Et contre toute attente, ce fut effectivement le cas bien que pas tout à fait comme elle venait de se l'imaginer. Le jeune homme, se précipita vers elle avec une rapidité étonnante, avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour la plaquer au sol au milieu des flaques d'eaux.

Elle chercha longuement la raison de tout cela, avant de comprendre que ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, l'une de ses terribles erreurs qu'il ne cessait de commettre depuis qu'il la connaissait. Fulminant encore plus, Chidori reprit son parapluie en main pour se diriger, dorénavant trempée, au plus vite chez elle. 

-*-

Il ne l'empêcha pas de s'éloigner de lui. L'ennemi était parti après avoir raté sa cible. Dans ses conditions, il ne retenterait plus rien avant le lendemain. Il pouvait donc la laisser respirer un peu, ayant tout de même comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas imaginé que leurs retrouvailles se passeraient aussi mal et la savoir en colère contre lui, l'attristait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dérouté, il rentra à son propre appartement quand toute la fatigue des derniers jours se fit ressentir en un instant. Epuisé moralement comme physiquement, il se laissa glisser devant sa porte ne trouvant plus le courage, ni la force d'ouvrir cette dernière. A quoi bon de toute façon.

-*-

Une fois rentrée dans la chaleur de son petit appartement, Chidori referma son parapluie et se faisant y remarqua un petit trou. Ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir accrocher où que ce soit, elle eut soudain un déclic. La scène quelques minutes plus tôt. Se pouvait-il ? Et cette histoire d'absence. En y réfléchissant bien, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Si un soldat comme lui devait s'absenter c'était sans aucun doute pour une mission. Et celle-ci n'étant pas forcement officielle, il se pouvait très certainement qu'il ait reçu l'ordre de ne pas la lui dévoiler. 

Se sentant soudainement, bien pitoyable aux vues de sa réaction, tout cela parce qu'il avait oublié un rendez vous qualifié par elle-même de facultatif, la jeune fille décida de retourner le voir le soir même pour lui présenter des excuses.

Son appartement étant situé juste en face du sien, mission de surveillance oblige, elle ne mit que dix minutes pour l'atteindre après qu'elle se soit changé pour ôter ses vêtement mouillés. 

Arrivée à son étage, elle fut alors prise d'un frisson glacial. Il se trouvait sans connaissance, effondré juste devant sa porte. Se ressaisissant aussitôt, Chidori se précipita vers le corps inconscient du jeune soldat. Mise à part, une faible entaille du probablement à la balle qu'il lui avait fait éviter au détriment de son parapluie, elle ne trouva aucune blessure pouvant expliquer sa forte fièvre. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle se procura les clefs de l'appartement, ouvrit ce dernier et réussit avec grandes difficultés à l'y entrer. Après l'avoir piteusement traîné  dans tout l'appartement, un dernier effort lui permit enfin de l'allonger sur son lit. Ce qui l'inquiétait énormément, à cet instant était de constater que malgré sa manipulation brutale et sans douceur, le garçon n'avait pas réagit un seul instant.

Ressortant de la petite chambre, un petit coup d'œil aux lieus lui confirma qu'il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui depuis son retour en ville. Sûrement épuisé par une mission dangereuse, il était venu à sa rencontre avant de toute chose ?

S'en voulant de plus en plus pour son comportement littéralement immature, l'adolescente décida de se rattraper à sa manière. Après s'être assuré que le jeune homme dormait un peu plus paisiblement une fois changé et chaudement couvert, elle se décida à faire un brin de ménage.

-*-

Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis une petite heure, Chidori était restée aux cotés du malade. Toutefois, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur le bord du lit.

Au petit matin, deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de l'appartement. Puis dans un même mouvement, enfoncèrent la porte pour y pénétrer. Réveillée en sursaut, l'adolescente constata avec effroi l'absence totale de réaction de la part du soldat. Se retournant pour voir ce qu'elle croyait être les deux collègues de son bodyguard, la surprise la figea sur place. 

- Moi qui ne cherchais que mon petit sergent, regardez sur qui je tombe à ses cotés !

Ne sachant que dire, la jeune fille préféra se taire face au responsable de sa vie sous surveillance : Gauln en personne. 

- Que l'un de vous l'emmène, je me charge du garçon.

Entraînée loin de son garde du corps, Chidori tenta de lui ordonner qu'il s'éloigne de lui, sans guère de résultat. Observant de sa haute taille le corps enfiévré de son jeune ennemi, Gauln se permit lui, une remarque sarcastique.

- Alors petit. On n'est pas très en forme à ce que je vois.

Un rire gras plus tard et le soldat était porté, puis jeté sans ménagement dans la camionnette les transportant dans un lieu inconnu. Voyant son ami respirer de plus en plus mal, l'adolescente se précipita vers lui, bien qu'incapable de pouvoir l'aider en quoique ce soit. Une main sur son front brûlant, elle déposa avec douceur le visage du malade sur ses genoux. Comme c'était parti, elle ne donnait pas très cher de leurs vies. Seul point positif de leur enlèvement, les hommes de mains de Gauln avaient pris le temps de rhabiller le malade convenablement

*-*-*-*-*

Quelques longues minutes plus tard et des hommes cagoulés les firent descendrent pour les entraîner dans une petite cellule munie d'un lit de camp, rejoins très vite par leur chef.

- Au vu de son état j'ai décidé d'être courtois. Je te laisse avec lui si tu le désirs.

Voyant la jeune femme tenir dans ses bras le garçon telle une mère protégeant son petit, il n'eut guère besoin de sa réponse.

- Tache de le remettre sur pied pour moi. Je souhaite l'interroger demain.

- Pourquoi l'avoir emmener avec nous ?

- Oh, je vois. Etonnement, ce n'est pas toi que nous cherchions ce matin mais bien le sergent Sousuke. Sa dernière mission, m'est quelque peu resté au travers de la gorge. Tu n'es aujourd'hui qu'un petit bonus. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je m'occuperais de toi dés que j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Il allait partir quand elle profita de sa demande pour satisfaire l'une des siennes.

- Vous devriez faire venir un médecin si vous souhaitez l'avoir conscient demain. Son état ne cesse de s'empirer et il….

Le mercenaire la fit taire d'un geste avant de réfléchir à sa demande.

- Fritz ! Donne lui la trousse de secours et de quoi les nourrir. Vous devrez vous en contenter.

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et la jeune fille reçue la boite en question.

Après avoir installé le soldat sur le lit et recouvert ce dernier de leur unique couverture, Chidori chercha dans la trousse de premiers soins ce qui pourrait lui être le plus bénéfique. Son choix aurait put être plus rapide si seulement, elle savait ce qui était à l'origine de son mal.

La forte fièvre, ne ressemblait en rien à un simple rhume du à son attente sous la pluie. Ses tremblements à la limite de la convulsion, s'apparentaient plus à une réaction face à un virus ou autre maladie exotique dont elle n'avait aucune connaissance. Ayant renversé le contenu de la pharmacie sur le lit, elle tria finalement les boites sélectionnant les anti-douleurs et autres molécules censées combattre les infections. Concentrée sur les notices, elle ne l'aperçu pas rouvrir enfin les yeux, avant qu'il ne la frôle d'une de ses mains.

- Chidori.

- Sousuke !

- Que fais-tu là ?

Le pauvre n'avait effectivement pas reprit conscience depuis sa chute dans le couloir de son immeuble.

- Sousuke, nous avons un problème.

Gardant tout son calme, Chidori tenta de résumer au mieux la situation sans oublier les moindres détails. Bien qu'elle se demandait avec raison, si le jeune homme comprenait au moins la moitié des paroles qu'elle prononçait. Apparemment non. Car quand elle en eut fini, il n'eut absolument aucune réaction pendant quelques secondes.

- Je vais nous sortir de là très vite. Fais moi confiance.

Il ne réussissait pas à garder les yeux ouverts plus d'une minute alors se tenir debout, affronter tous ces mercenaires et fuir, semblait des plus surréalistes. Pourtant, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de sa parole.

- Oui, je te fais confiance. Mais il faut que tu prennes de quoi te soigner et que tu te reposes encore un peu d'abord. 

Rouvrant les yeux, avec beaucoup de difficulté, Sousuke observa les plaques de médicaments posés à ses cotés. Les observant quelques minutes, il finit par en sélectionner lui-même quelques unes avant de les tendre à la jeune fille. Cette dernière ayant compris son geste, s'empressa de lui servir une tasse de café pour lui permettre de les avaler. Chose faite, il la laissa de nouveau l'aider à se rallonger. 

- Quand reviennent-ils ?

- Gauln veut t'interroger demain à la première heure.

- Alors réveille moi ce soir après sa visite.

- Mais ….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il venait de s'endormir de nouveau, la laissant seule avec sa peur.

*-*-*-*-*

Comme Sousuke l'avait prévu, l'américain fit son entrée alors qu'elle venait de s'assoupir au pied du lit.

- Comment va votre malade ?

- Mal.

- Je n'en doute pas. Le pauvre petit n'a jamais vraiment supporté notre pays d'adoption. A ce que je remarque, il a encore attrapé cette fichue fièvre des sables. Faites attention mademoiselle, il se trouve qu'elle est particulièrement contagieuse et mortelle. 

Sur ces mots, Gauln les quitta.

-*-

Chidori doutait de la véracité de ces dires. Pourtant, même si cela pouvait être vrai, elle ne s'éloignerait pas du sergent pour autant. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand elle se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Un souffle glacial venait de parcourir ses omoplates et ……

- Au mon Dieu !! J'ai oublié l'heure.

Bien qu'elle ne le voulait pas, Chidori se mit alors en devoir de réveiller l'adolescent encore endormit. Quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes pour faire le point sur sa vision et reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Son travail de reprise en main réalisé, il tenta de se relever non sans l'aide de sa "partenaire". 

Pourquoi pensait-il soudain à elle en ces termes ?

Ignorant sa question qu'il pouvait toujours remettre à plus tard, Sousuke s'empara des aiguilles de la trousse à pharmacie pour ouvrir de l'intérieur la serrure de leur chambre.

Contre toutes attentes, le soldat avait reprit suffisamment de force pour organiser leur évasion. Même s'il ne cessait de perdre parfois le sens de l'équilibre, retenu de justesse par celle qu'il était censé protéger.

Arrivés finalement sans encombres dans les hangars de ce qui semblait être une base militaire désaffectée, ils se précipitèrent vers une voiture. Prenant la place du pilote, Sousuke rétablit le contact avant d'ordonner à sa compagne de prendre le volant. 

- Je vais récupérer l'un de leur mobil. Dés que j'ouvre la porte principale fuit à toute vitesse. Je m'occupe d'attirer leur attention le temps que tu t'échappes.

- Mais !

- Exécution !!!

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait que leur perdre du temps inutilement en refusant, Chidori se tint prête au départ. Un des mobils se releva alors au moment même où le système d'alarme s'enclencha. Aucun doute, ils venaient de découvrirent leur fuite. 

*-*-*-*-*

Dés la sonnerie enclenchée, Gauln se précipita vers le lieu le plus probable de leur évasion pour les trouver à temps dans le hangar, son ennemi aux commandes d'une de ses nouvelles machines pourvues du système R. Trop heureux de cette occasion, il ne pu s'interdire le bonheur d'un petit combat entre eux.

Montant dans son mobil personnel, il lança aussitôt son défi.

- Alors petit, que dis-tu de te mesurer de nouveau à moi ? 

Sans répondre un seul mot, Sousuke lança sa première attaque.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

-*-

L'affrontement fut long et douloureux, les deux combattants étant de force égale. Cela aurait donc pu durer encore des heures quand le torse de l'armure du plus jeune fut violement transpercé d'un rail de chemin de fer. A cet instant, l'issue du combat ne faisait plus beaucoup de doutes.

- Sousuke !!!!!!!

Le cri d'effroi de Chidori ne stoppa pas le massacre. Le soldat recevait coup après coup. Tandis que la barre métallique encastrée dans son mobil le transperçait un peu plus à chaque choc.

Crachant plus de sang qu'il ne pensait en contenir, Sousuke savait pertinemment que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver quand son regard croisa une dernière fois celui de Chidori.  Non loin de lui, la jeune fille était à présent encerclée par les hommes de Gauln qui n'hésiteraient pas le combat fini, à fêter leur victoire avec elle. En d'autres termes, s'il ne réagissait pas, on lui ferait du mal. Les renforts qu'il avait eu le temps d'appeler avant son combat n'étant pas encore arrivé, lui seul pouvait venir à son secours. Dans un second souffle, il se redressa donc, tandis que regroupant ses toutes dernières forces, il bloquait l'un des bras de son ennemi juré puis le second. Leur lutte reprenait finalement avec encore plus de violence.

Alors qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors sa présence dans le mobil, le système R se mit soudain en route. L'esprit du jeune soldat venant de franchir ses propres barrières mentales, celui-ci permit à sa machine d'enclencher une puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu à maîtriser. A cet instant, leur combat n'était plus que physique. Les deux protagonistes s'affrontaient aussi, à présent, sur la force de leurs esprits. 

Leurs barrières de protection atteignirent finalement un tel degré de puissance qu'à leur simple contact une explosion gigantesque eut lieu, détruisant les deux mobils dans un même souffle.

-*-

Connu pour sa résistance à tout épreuve, Gauln sortit de sa machine pour se diriger d'un pas sûr et maîtrisé vers l'adolescente. Cette dernière ayant vu ce qui semblait être la copie conforme du Verone se disloquer sous ses yeux, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pour la disparition du pilote

- Sousuke.

Alors que Gauln allait poser sa main sur elle, la tête de ce dernier explosa de façon inattendue sous l'impact d'une balle. Les mercenaires ripostèrent aussitôt avant de s'effondrer les uns à la suite des autres. Se tournant vers son sauveur pour découvrir l'identité de ce dernier, Chidori vit le sergent Sagara, son arme braquée vers elle. Transpercé de plusieurs balles, il marchait pourtant dans sa direction d'un pas lent et régulier malgré l'une de ses jambes sans aucun doute brisée et sa poitrine transpercée. Bouleversé par cette image, la jeune fille se précipita vers lui au moment même où vaincu par ses blessures, il s'effondrait. 

Bien que le jeune soldat ait perdu connaissance, Chidori ne voulait pas croire que tout était fini pour lui.

- Sousuke, Sousuke tu m'entends ? Sergent Sagara, ouvrez les yeux ! 

Bien qu'aux portes de sa mort, Sousuke exécuta une dernière fois les ordres en soulevant avec difficultés ses paupières.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les renforts ne vont plus tarder. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Anta Baka, c'est pour toi que je me fais du souci.

Il aurait voulu répondre mais en une fraction de seconde, se fut le trou noir.

-*-

Après de trop longues minutes d'attente insoutenable, Melissa et Kurz arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux du drame pour se précipiter vers les deux adolescents ensanglantés. Voyant la jeune fille choquée par la vision de son garde du corps en sang, Kurz l'entraîna un peu plus loin, laissant à son lieutenant le soin de s'occuper de son homme.

- Pas de panique ma jolie maintenant qu'on est là tout va bien se passer. 

*-*-*-*-*

Doucement, il reprit conscience. Mais ce ne fut qu'après avoir prit le temps de se familiariser avec les sons qui l'entouraient qu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir autour de lui, une douce et chaleureuse lumière qui entrait dans la chambre. Une chambre d'hôpital sans aucun doute. Il cherchait à se souvenir des circonstances de sa présence en ces lieux quand un faible murmure se fit entendre. Tournant son visage vers sa gauche, il l'a vit dormant tel un ange, son visage reposant sur le rebord du lit. A sa vue, les derniers évènements revinrent à sa mémoire. Ils avaient été kidnappés et sa piètre performance avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Comment pourrait-elle le lui pardonner cette énième bévue ? 

Malgré la perspective de la savoir en colère contre lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Et comme il l'espérait sans se l'avouer, la jeune femme se réveilla doucement à ce contact.

- Sousuke ?

Le sourire de soulagement qu'elle lui fit en premier lieu, le rassura. Elle ne semblait plus fâchée après lui. Mais elle était surtout si belle qu'il frôla avec délicatesse et tendresse son visage du bout des doigts. Il s'imaginait avoir tant de chose à se faire pardonner qu'il n'apercevait même pas le regard de joie et de tendresse retenue affiché par l'adolescente. Comment pouvait-il seulement se douter qu'il venait d'échapper de très près à la mort plus d'une fois au cours de la semaine écoulée ? 

Le jeune homme voulu se redresser légèrement quand une douleur le transperça de toute part. A cet instant, pas un centimètre de son corps ne semblait ne pas le faire souffrir.

- Non, ne bouge pas.

L'aidant à se mettre en position assise grâce aux commandes du lit, tout en l'empêchant de bouger pour autant, Chidori se trouva soudain plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La proximité de leur corps et leur attraction réciproque fit en sorte que leurs visages s'approchèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que dans un même élan, ils s'embrassèrent enfin. Leur baiser fut long et plein de promesse, Sousuke, en profitant pour glisser l'une de ses mains sous la nuque de la jeune fille pour l'approcher toujours plus prés de lui, tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille de son bras pourtant invalide. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes d'apnée, ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence avant qu'il ne rompe ce dernier.

- Excuse moi, j'avais encore oublié que nous devions …..

Elle le coupa aussitôt en collant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la seconde fois.

- Chuuuut. Ca n'a absolument aucune importance.

La tension et la peur de ne jamais le revoir vivant enfin loin d'eux, la jeune femme laissa échapper ses larmes de bonheur avant de s'effondrer littéralement dans les bras de son garde du corps. Sousuke n'ajouta alors rien de plus, se contentant de la serrer fortement contre son cœur. Il l'aimait tant. Mais la fatigue restant la plus forte, il se rendormit sans même s'en rendre compte. 

Espionnant à la porte, les deux compagnons d'arme du sergent blessé observaient la scène en silence. Pas question pour eux d'aller interrompre ce qu'il pensait être impossible à obtenir avec un garçon aussi froid que leur camarade. Mais finalement, comme toute la base l'espérait, Chidori avait eu l'influence espérée sur le jeune homme jusqu'alors beaucoup trop renfermé sur lui-même.

*-*-*-*-*

Le soldat ne rouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux que le lendemain après midi. Apercevant alors, une forme indistincte penchée sur lui, il fit un effort pour prononcer son  nom.

- Chidori ?

Malheureusement, il n'en était rien. La silhouette se faisant plus nette, il découvrit son capitaine.

- Capitaine ?

Il était prêt à se lever pour retourner au combat quand une voix tout aussi connue le stoppa dans son élan.

- Arrêtes tes pitreries Sousuke. Nous ne sommes là que pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- de mes … ?

- Alors ?

- Alors ?

Kurz se demandait réellement s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué comme question.

- Comment tu te sens ? Si tu préfères.

- Heu…. je….. tout va bien merci.

Aux vues des multiples bandages et sachant pertinemment le nombre exacte de factures ouvertes qu'il avait, les trois personnes venues lui rendre visite n'étaient pas dupes. Malgré les calmants qu'on lui donnait via l'intraveineuse, le jeune garçon devait souffrir le martyr.

- On vous souhaite un bon rétablissement Sergent.

- Merci Capitaine.

Ne pouvant malheureusement rester plus longtemps à ses cotés, leur chef à tous partit rejoindre son escorte à l'extérieur de la chambre pour retourner sans plus tarder à la base.

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie. Tu nous dis la vérité.

- N'attend pas de réponse, il s'est encore endormi.

- Une vrai marmotte.

Amusé mais aussi inquiet pour leur ami, Melissa et Kurz, restèrent eux encore quelques heures à son chevet.

*-*-*-*-*

Quelques semaines plus tard, le jeune homme marchait doucement mais sûrement dans les couloirs de son service pour reprendre quelques forces lorsqu'il entendit les bruits caractéristiques d'une attaque. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un hôpital militaire très certainement la cible d'une tentative d'évasion d'un malade sous mandat d'arrêt. Sans attendre une seconde, poussé par une très mauvaise habitude, il se précipita dans la mesure de ses moyens à l'extérieur pour assister à une véritable pagaille. Les quelques soldats présents et armés avaient été stoppés sans grande difficulté. 

Apercevant alors non loin de lui, un de ces petits mobiles de défense à terre. Il s'y approcha, ouvra le cockpit, en sortit son pilote inconscient, avant de prendre sa place et d'éliminer le reste des terroristes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallu aux renforts pour le rejoindre.

-*-

Kurz venant lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, assista à la fin du dernier combat plus que surpris de le voir sortir du dernier mobil resté debout. Toutefois trop faible après de tels efforts pour se soutenir seul, le Sousuke allait s'effondrer à terre lorsque son ami venu à sa rencontre le rattrapa pour le porter jusque dans sa chambre.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te laisser seul deux secondes.

- …..Chidori……

- Oui, je sais elle te torture beaucoup cette fille. Pas vrai ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, le blessé s'endormit dans ses bras, rassuré par la présence de son coéquipier en qui il savait pouvoir confier sa vie. Ce dernier apercevant au loin l'arrivé de la jeune femme, comprit un peu mieux ce qui avait du pousser cet idiot de gamin à se lancer ainsi dans la bataille.

- Pas de chance, la voilà justement ta dulcinée.

*-*-*-*-*

Six jours après l'incident de l'hôpital, il fut convenu que le sergent Sagara pouvait enfin sortir de l'établissement si ses supérieurs acceptaient de patienter encore quelques temps avant de lui faire reprendre des missions peu dangereuses. 

Il attendait donc patiemment l'arrivée de Kurz quand Chidori apparue dans sa chambre. 

- Hello sergent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- A ton avis ?

- Kurz ne va pas tarder à venir me chercher. On ne t'a pas informé que je partais ?

Amusé qu'il ne comprenne pas plus vite, Chidori prit d'abord le temps d'effleurer les lèvres de son petit ami non encore officiel. 

- Lève toi.

L'aidant en le tenant par les mains, Sousuke se remit debout juste à temps pour recevoir cette fois-ci un baiser beaucoup plus intense que le second. Se croyant encore au dessus du lit, le jeune homme se laissa repousser sans rien dire par la pression de son amie quand il se retrouva soudainement assis sur un fauteuil roulant.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Ne cherche pas.

Contente de sa surprise, elle se permit d'apposer une troisième fois ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées du soldat avant de le contourner et pousser la chaise roulante. Le début de sa première mission était une parfaite réussite. 

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de l'hôpital, une infirmière permit au convalescent de se lever pour poursuivre le reste de son chemin à pied. 

- Puisque c'est toi finalement qui est venue me chercher. Par où allons nous ?

- La voiture noire là-bas.

Devant le visage étonné du garçon, Chidori ne pu s'empêcher de rire de sa stupeur. 

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire prendre le bus ?

- C'est qu'avec les médicaments qu'ils m'ont forcé à prendre, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir conduire.

- On ne te le demande pas. A force de me mettre dans une voiture en me demandant de la conduire pour sauver ma peau, la Mithrill m'a gentiment donné quelques cours de conduite. J'ai eu mon permis il y a deux semaines. 

Disant cela, la jeune femme lui montrait toute fière les papiers le lui confirmant. 

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Une loi de moins que tu enfreindras en essayant de ma sauver comme ça ^_^ !

- Oui. On peut voir ça ainsi.

Le voyant déjà un peu moins stable sur ses jambes, Chidori mit fin à leur conversation pour lui faire reprendre sa marche. Les médecins leur avaient promis qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle de sa jambe cassée pour peu qu'il y fasse très attention dans les premiers temps. N'ayant pas de raison actuelle de forcer sur celle-ci, ils mirent finalement cinq bonnes minutes pour rejoindre la voiture d'un pas lent. 

- Ca va ?

- hum hum.

Après quoi, Sousuke pu apprécier un fait rare et bien agréable, se faire conduire avec douceur par son amie jusqu'à chez lui. N'ayant pas de réelle maison bien à lui, ses supérieurs lui avait laissé à disposition sa dernière planque, l'appartement faisant face à celui de la jeune fille, le temps qu'ils organisent son rapatriement.

Prenant encore le temps nécessaire pour traverser tous les couloirs, il entra enfin après une heure de trajet dans son petit « deux pièces ». Il s'attendait à tout retrouver dans l'état où il l'avait laissé à son départ pour sa dernière mission dans le désert. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il comprit que ce dernier avait eu de la visite. 

A sa tête suspicieuse, Chidori commença à s'expliquer.

- C'est Kurz qui m'a donné tes clefs. Je voulais que tu puisses avoir une chambre propre pour te reposer et puis comme je savais que tu n'avais déjà pas grand chose, j'ai pris sur moi de faire des courses et un peu de rangement.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai ca te fait plaisir ?

- Bien sûr.

Voyant dans ses yeux l'éclat de la fatigue reprendre ses droits, Chidori lui imposa alors plus qu'elle ne lui proposa de dormir encore un peu pendant qu'elle leur préparerait le dîner. Sousuke ne voulait pas qu'elle s'occupe ainsi de tout pourtant sa force de conviction le fit capituler. D'ailleurs, comme elle le soupçonnait, l'adolescent encore affaiblit s'endormit en seulement quelques secondes après contact avec son oreiller.

-*-

Une fois son repas terminé, Chidori alla chercher celui qui fut pendant longtemps son garde du corps dans sa chambre. S'approchant en silence, elle regarda une fois de plus les deux photos qu'il gardait posée sur sa table de chevet. Le portrait de ses compagnons d'armes tragiquement disparus et une photo d'elle et de son Capitaine prise lors de leur première rencontre. La question angoissante qui lui revenait sans cesse était de savoir pour laquelle des deux il conservait cette photo ?

Reposant finalement son regard sur le jeune homme qui dans son sommeil ressemblait plus à un ado normal qu'à une arme de guerre, elle n'eut pas le courage de rompre le charme. Plutôt que de le réveiller, elle s'allongea à ses cotés. Aussitôt l'adolescent bougea dans son sommeil pour reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait pu alors se mettre alors en colère contre ce genre de gestes déplacés de la part d'un garçon envers une jeune fille. Mais au lieu de cela, elle ne l'incita que plus à rester dans ses bras. En apprenant chaque jour un peu plus sur son passé, elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de chaleur humaine dans sa vie de soldat.

*-*-*-*-*

Au petit matin, les deux adolescents blottis l'un contre l'autre se réveillèrent pour un mémorable face à face inattendu. Un peu gênés de cette nouvelle proximité, ils se levèrent sans un mot pour arriver dans le salon où le dîner les attendait toujours. Sousuke regarda alors la table avec attention, avant de la fixer elle. Ne sachant pas à quoi correspondait ce regard, Chidori prit les deux assiettes dans les mains pour en jeter leur contenu quand il l'en empêcha.

- Je jette ça et je te prépare un petit déjeuné.

- Pourquoi ? Il suffira de les réchauffer pour le déjeuner.

- Mais ils ne vont plus être bon.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Sousuke.

- Vu ce que j'ai mangé par le passé, ce sera sûrement l'un de mes meilleur repas.

Rougissant sans le vouloir, Chidori remis les deux assiettes au frigo tandis que son compagnon commençait à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Le partage des taches leur semblait si naturel qu'ils en rirent au bout d'un instant. 

-*-

Leur première journée de tête à tête se déroula pour une fois sans aucune anicroche. Ils avaient même enfin pu se rendre au lieu où Chidori voulait emmener le jeune homme depuis si longtemps, un parc réputé pour ses promenades en amoureux sous les Sakura en fleurs. 

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans les allées du jardin, Chidori ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au jour où le sergent avait tenté de se faire passé pour le petit ami d'une camarade de classe. Le résultat avait été horrible, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait embrassé. C'était alors devenu un véritable cauchemar. Comment avait-il pu faire ça et devant elle ? 

Aujourd'hui encore, il portait ce pull noir trop large qui lui donnait une allure de jeune premier avec ses mèches indisciplinées. Nul doute que c'était un style qui la faisait craquer. Quoique la combinaison militaire de combat vert kaki avait aussi son charme. Soupirant, l'adolescente revint durement à la réalité par une remarque…malheureusement des plus réalistes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si si …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça alors ?

Décidément, ce n'était toujours pas ça pour la subtilité. 

Comment lui dire, qu'elle le dévorait du regard par anticipation sans le brusquer plus ? 

- Rien je t'assure. T'as faim ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Une glace ça te dirait ?

- Je…

- Aller, on y va.

Toujours aussi peu habitué par les sorties entre amoureux, Sousuke accepta finalement de suivre la jeune fille soudainement si pressée de quitter le parc. Il n'était pas si stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Il avait bien compris depuis son réveil à l'hôpital qu'elle l'aimait un peu plus qu'un simple camarade d'école. Tout comme lui devait avouer qu'il l'aurait bien protégé toute sa vie sans avoir besoin d'aucune mission l'y forçant. Alors pouvait-il en déduire suite aux baisers qu'ils avaient depuis échangés qu'ils étaient un couple ? Ce n'était peut-être pas si évident. Tout affrontement avait sa part de pièges qu'il fallait prévoir et éviter 

Enfin arrivés au petit café, les deux adolescents s'installèrent face à face puis commandèrent deux coupes.

Sousuke avait alors constaté que sa compagne l'observait de nouveau entre deux cuillères de glace. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si intéressant sur ses vêtements et n'obtenant jamais aucune réponse très claire de Chidori, il abandonna. Regardant à son tour la jeune fille, le soldat se contenta de prendre le temps d'apprécier sa simple présence à ses cotés. Nul besoin de paroles pour cette activité. Et finalement, c'était bien agréable et reposant. Alors doucement il se laissa entraîner par ses instincts et mangea à son tour sa glace fondante.

A quoi bon, perdre du temps à la réflexion quand il avait appris le matin même par un appel de Kurz qu'il n'aurait que cette unique journée de repos. Il fallait au contraire qu'il la garde à jamais en souvenir.

Voyant Chidori le regarder pour une fois dans les yeux et lui sourire, Sousuke en fit de même. 

Oui, il devait profiter au maximum de cette petite journée de flirte innocent. Gauln mort et l'organisation qui le rémunérait disparue, la Mithrill avait décidé de lui faire reprendre ses quartiers dans le sous-marin dés le lendemain matin. 

Désespéré de devoir repartir si vite, ce fut lui qui soupira. 

Etonné de son comportement, Chidori le fut plus encore quelques secondes plus tard. 

Ayant finis leurs encas, le garçon venait de se lever pour lui proposer sa main.

- Sususke ?

- Suis moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Trop heureuse de le voir prendre des initiatives, l'adolescente prit sa main dans la sienne et se laissa entraîner au rythme de sa marche encore un peu lente vers un endroit connu de lui seul…. enfin presque… 

- Le musée de l'armée de l'air ?

Dire qu'elle était déçue était assez faible. Toutefois au regard heureux que portait le petit garçon vivant dans le corps du soldat, Chidori changea d'avis. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de préférer ce lieu à l'allée fleurit du parc de la ville.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour en visiter une partie ?

- Tu voudrais vraiment ?

- Bien sur Sousuke. 

- C'était juste pour voir la façade que je t'y aie emmené.

- Et ben allons au moins voir les modèles d'avion de chasse exposés dans le hall principal.

Voyant qu'il en mourrait d'envie mais n'osait pas le lui avouer, Chidori reprit de nouveau les choses en main.

- Aller. Tu pourras me dire lesquels tu aimerais piloter comme ça.

Se laissant aller au sourire d'encouragement de sa petite amie, Sousuke glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue gauche. Et doucement très doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De son autre main posée sur sa chute de rein, il attira Chidori près de lui tandis que d'une lenteur intolérable, il léchait délicatement sa lèvre supérieure afin d'inciter la jeune fille à les entrouvrir. Sa mission accomplie, il s'y insinua pour lui donner un baiser qu'elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Quelques minutes entières à découvrir les moindres frémissements de l'autre. Un combat à la loyale où chacun prenait tour à tour le pas sur l'être tant désiré. Se détachant enfin, il lui murmura un unique mot.

- Merci.

Seigneur, si ça le rendait aussi craquant et aussi prévenant, Chidori envisagea très sérieusement de leur prendre à tous deux une carte d'abonnement pour cet établissement. N'attendant pas d'avantage, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans les halls principaux d'exposition des machines avant de rentrer fatigués de leur longue journée à l'appartement du garçon.

-*-

Comme il le redoutait, le jour suivant arriva bien trop vite. Après avoir partagé une douce nuit blottit dans le même lit, (en tout bien tout honneur merci ^_^V), les deux jeunes gens avaient pris leur petit déjeuné avant de se diriger ensemble dans un aérodrome militaire. 

Après son départ pour le port d'attache du Box Toy, Chidori repartirait vers son lycée.

- A ce soir.

- hum.

Sousuke se sentait dans la peau d'un véritable salaud. Il n'avait toujours pas osé lui avouer qu'ils ne se reverraient peut-être jamais. Pourtant, il avait aussi prit une décision. Il voulait malgré tout répondre pour une fois à l'un de ses désirs personnels. Suivre enfin ses sentiments si longuement refoulés jusqu'alors.

Une respiration pour se donner du courage tandis qu'il approchait de l'hélicoptère de combat venu le chercher et il se retourna un instant. Sous le bruit assourdissant des hélices, Sousuke se pencha vers l'oreille de Chidori, lui souffla quelques mots et repartit au pas de course vers l'engin de vol. Il était à peine à l'intérieur qu'une lourde porte se refermait derrière lui.

Stupéfaite, Chidori resta de longues minutes après le départ dans les air de l'hélicoptère. 

Il le lui avait dit. « - Je t'aime. » Il le lui avait vraiment dit et de sa propre initiative encore.

Elle ne s'y était pas préparée et ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Honnêtement, elle pensait qu'elle le lui aurait dit bien avant lui. Qui avait dit que les soldats de la Mithrill étaient froids et dénués de tous sentiments ?

- Sousuke.

En y réfléchissant bien, sachant cela, elle n'aurait peut-être pas participé à l'élaboration de sa seconde mission.

*-*-*-*-*

Une fois arrivé au port d'attache, Kurz vient chercher son ami et coéquipier préféré pour l'accompagner aussitôt voir leur capitaine.

- Et bien, tu nous en fais une tête.

Entrant enfin dans le bureau de la jeune femme, cette dernière ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler le premier.

- Sergent Sagara comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin en pleine forme.

- Merci.

- C'est un peu rapide, je le sais bien, mais nous avons une nouvelle mission à vous confier.

- Kurz ne peut pas s'en charger ?

- Désolé mon vieux. Mais moi je suis déjà pris avec notre cher lieutenant sur une autre affaire.

- Nous avons pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir de reprendre du service au plus vite.

- Non.

- Quoi !?

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter cette nouvelle mission Capitaine. 

- Je comprends qu'après tout ce que vous venez de subir vous ne souhaitiez pas avoir de mission en solo avant quelques temps. C'est tout à fait légitime de votre part mais je vous promets qu'elle ne sera pas …..

- Vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Je ne souhaite plus continuer à travailler avec vous tous. Je… je désirais quitter la Mithrill.

A sa demande tous levèrent leur visage réellement surpris par ses mots.

- Sergent Sagara ?

- Pardonnez moi. Je vous dois à tous beaucoup et si cela me serait possible, je resterais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Je… 

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le leur dire. Il hésitait donc quand son envie d'être honnête avec lui même et avec ses amis fut le plus fort. Restant toujours en position de repos militaire, les bras joins derrière le dos, il les informa d'une voix claire et dénuée de tous doutes.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à la quitter.

Le silence s'installa de manière stupéfiante. Tous auraient voulu pouvoir lâcher un souffle de soulagement en apprenant ses raisons mais se devaient de garder un semblant d'indifférence. Sousuke, lui s'apprêtait à partir, honteux de son comportement puérile et de la révélation de ses motivations quand son Capitaine le stoppa.

- Attendez !

Distinctement interpellé par son supérieur, Sousuke se retourna pour lui faire de nouveau face. Toujours aussi respectueux de la hiérarchie, il cherchait une manière détournée de lui expliquer plus en détail son soucis. Mais elle ne voulue pas l'entendre.

- Votre démission est refusée sergent.

- Mais….

- Sachez que nous ne sommes pas une simple armée ou un groupe de mercenaires quelconque. Il y a des règles ici et nous devons les respecter. Tant que nous n'aurons personne pour vous remplacer vous exécuterez les ordres. A savoir finir la dernière mission qui vous a été assignée. 

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle termina ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Vous partez dans 5 minutes. Alors allez vous préparer. Et inutile de perdre ce temps précieux pour téléphoner à qui que ce soit.

A regret, le soldat abdiqua dans le sens de son capitaine et fut près, cinq minutes chrono plus tard, à embarquer dans l'avion qui était censé l'emmener sur les lieux de sa nouvelle mission. Il devait retrouver sur place un contact qui lui donnerait la teneur exacte de cette dernière. Tout ce qu'il avait réussir à obtenir était venu de Kurz lui même. L'accompagnant jusqu'aux pistes de décollage, il lui avait promis de faire en sorte que Chidori soit au courant qu'il avait du partir précipitamment et qu'il pensait beaucoup à elle. C'était tout de même rassurant de savoir que vous aviez des amis à vos cotés près à vous soutenir.

*-*-*-*-*

Après avoir atterrit sur une petite île paradisiaque, le sergent Sagara comprit qu'il aurait fort à faire durant sa mission avec le nombre de touristes présents en ces lieux. Autant de civils qu'il devrait protéger d'un danger encore inconnu. Etait-ce un trafic d'armes, de drogues ou de personnes ? Il l'ignorait encore. 

Sans perdre de temps, il entra dans l'hôtel qui lui avait été indiqué et demanda la chambre où il devait retrouver le soir même son informateur. Il y entra silencieusement quand il comprit qu'une personne était déjà présente. Sans allumer la lumière, il se jeta sur la silhouette indistincte pour se retrouver allonger sur cette dernière pesant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un soldat devant étouffer tout bruit, il l'avait au même instant bâillonner de l'une de ses mains, pointant son arme avec la seconde sur la tempe de l'espion. La rapidité de son action ne lui avait pas permis de reconnaître la personne qu'il tenait ainsi serré contre lui.

Un rayon de soleil entra alors dans la pièce révélant la scène. 

C'était elle. 

Mais comment diable était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Constatant leur position mutuelle le rouge leur monta à tout deux au visage tendit qu'il retirait sa main de ses lèvres et cessait de la braquer de son arme.

- Pousses toi de là !!!

Le ton et les mots employés ne prêtant pas à la confusion, le jeune homme se releva aussitôt pour rester tout de même face à elle.

- Chidori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ….. ils ne t'ont rien dit à la base ?

- …..

- Je travaille aussi pour eux, à présent.

- Tu es mon informateur ?

Sousuke ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment une civile pouvait-elle lui venir en aide dans une mission ? Même s'il  ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, les problèmes liés à la technologie R lui semblaient en tout cas résolus pour un temps.

Devant les yeux et l'expression de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension du soldat, Chidori ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il fallait tout lui avouer au plus vite avant qu'il ne perde définitivement la raison.

- Ta nouvelle mission de deux semaines n'est rien d'autre que des vacances Sousuke. La Mithrill m'a donné pour mission, de t'obliger à ne pas rester cloîtré dans cette chambre durant ces 14 prochains jours.

- Des vac…..

- Des vacances, oui. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait la surprise ?

- …..

Un peu inquiète de le voir tout simplement pétrifié et muet face à elle, l'adolescente décida qu'il était grand temps de le faire réagir.

- Ca va Sousuke ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal en tombant au moins ?

- Non, non, tout va bien. 

Elle voyait bien que malgré ses dires cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le cas. Chidori se leva donc pour l'obliger à faire de même avant de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il semblait se refermer sur lui même comme un escargot dans sa coquille alors elle décida de le provoquer un peu plus efficacement. Encore debout face à lui, l'adolescente s'assit tout simplement sur les genoux de son sergent. 

Surprit, Sousuke releva sa tête au moment même où sa petite amie enfin officielle souda ses lèvres aux siennes.

-  Mais si tu y tiens on peut quand même rester là quelques jours.

Fin

Mimi Yuy

Mai et Septembre 2002 (relue en novembre 2003) Elle se fait vieille cette fic ^_^ 

Bon, elles sont décidément pas terribles mes fics hetero. Enfin, perso je me la relie souvent car après je m'imagine tranquillement dans mon lit, ce qui se passe durant leurs vacances. Petites sorties entre amoureux, repos bien mérité sur la plage de sables fins etc…..

Enfin, n'allez pas vous imaginer que je ferais une suite. C'est loin d'être mon envie. 

Maintenant pour ceux qui ont lu sans connaître la série, celle-ci est à mille lieux de cette petite fanfic. Il s'agit d'un bijou de l'animation japonaise, d'un point de vue comédie et action. Il ne lui manque rien (heu enfin si ^_^ une relation claire et sans ambiguïté entre les deux persos principaux. Hâte de voir si la saison deux est aussi réussis et répare ce manque ^__^ !!


End file.
